


Crackless Perfection

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [6]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanloid, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about jealousy and hurt, but also love and warmth. Will Gakupo and Yuma survive a serious argument, and will they find the strength to forgive each other and strengthen their relationship even further? Or will they go separate ways and always regret the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackless Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that these two are ready for little relationship drama

The music was beating loud in the crowded club and the lights blinked along with the music. Yūma was out having a fun time with friends because he missed getting out from the apartment and meet other people. He liked being with Gakupo, but sometimes he had to go back to his old tracks and meet other people and friends. Besides – Gakupo wasn’t the party type and spent his time in the dojo when Yūma was out.

This club called “Official” was the main spot for all Vocaloids and UTAUs. It was here where the newcomers made their debut and Yūma had once stood on that stage himself singing for the first time for the other Vocaloids.

Today was a special night with a new UTAU making its debut and Yūma was curious to see the newcomer, and so that explained why he was at the club this special evening. Soon he would probably be on that stage again and present his new voice bank VY2v3. He had company from Kaito, Luka, Meiko and his sister Mizki, but they all had a hard time dealing with the heavily drinking Meiko who was drunk already after two hours at the club. He left to get some water for her from the bar and shouldered his way to the bar through the packed crowd.

As he asked for water and turned around to head back to the others he got surprised when he saw a man with long purple hair closely in front of him.

“Gakupo?” he asked surprised. “I didn’t know you were coming. Why didn’t you say anything?”

But the man looking like Gakupo laughed quietly with arrogance in the voice and suddenly Yūma felt the smell of cigarettes from this man and saw a tattoo on his right cheek. This wasn’t Gakupo. It’s a Fanloid!, he thought surprised. Kagura was his name if I remember correctly.

“So it’s true then that you’re together with Gakupo Kamui?” the man asked with a voice that reminded Yūma of Gakupo’s, but this voice was more husky and deeper.

“You’re slow on the rumors, Kagura. Yes, it’s true,” Yūma said and gave the man a sharp look. “Now move.”

Kagura didn’t listen and leaned closer. Yūma backed into the bar counter and almost dropped the glass of water in his hand. Kagura put both his arms on either side of Yūma on the bar behind him and moved closer to Yūma.

“What the hell are you doing?! Move!” Yūma cursed and tried to push Kagura away, but he was in an uncomfortable position with his back arched against the edge of the bar counter and that didn’t give him much force to push the stubborn Kagura away.

“Don’t need to put on a scene in here, right?” Kagura said with his deep voice and smiled arrogantly. “Where is Kamui? You’re out on your own? That’s pretty dangerous for a pretty guy like you.”

Yūma gritted his teeth and stared at him.

“What, you’re gonna kidnap me from him?” he spat out. His punky nature started to show.

Kagura chuckled and leaned even closer and took a hold of Yūma’s jaw and looked him deep in the eyes. Yūma could feel the man’s breath on his cheeks and he felt disgusted. Sure, the man looked exactly like Gakupo but this wasn’t him. This guy clearly was a nasty version of him.

“That sounds tempting,” Kagura whispered. “Shall I do it now? Your prince charming isn’t around to protect you.”

Yūma felt anger and put the glass on the bar behind him and then took a hold of the collar of Kagura’s jacket and leaned closer and looked him threateningly in the eyes. “I can fight for myself, you piece of shit. Now move before I knock your teeth out,” he hissed and then let go of Kagura’s collar and pushed him away with all his might. Kagura took a few steps back but wasn’t giving up yet.

“You won’t notice any difference between us. We’ve got the same body,” Kagura laughed arrogantly and came closer again. Yūma lost it and directed a blow in the man’s guts and Kagura looked surprised and lost his breath for a moment.

“Hey! No fighting!” Yūma heard the bartender yell behind him. He took the glass of water and then looked at Kagura who held his stomach.

“I can’t care less about the outside. How many times do I have to remind people that it’s the inside you should worry about? And sorry but I don’t like what I see when I look at your personality. You’re nothing like Kamui Gakupo. Don’t you dare come close to me again, Trashloid.”

Then he left to join his friends again and continued the evening and night with his friends.

The time was 03:30 AM when Yūma got home to Gakupo’s place from the club. He was tired. Meiko had ended up so drunk that Yūma and the others had to help her home. Yūma had been the one to carry Meiko on his back all the way to her place, and during that walk she had been nibbling on his neck and talking sweet nothings thinking he was someone else. At first Yūma had tried to get her to stop, but when he realized she would just continue no matter what he let her be and prayed they would get to her place quickly to put her to bed.

The apartment was dark when Yūma got home and he tried to be quiet. Gakupo was probably sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up, so he sneaked inside the bedroom. But as soon as he stepped inside the bedroom the night table lamp lit up and Gakupo was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and he didn’t seem to have slept at all. He was fully dressed in black pants and white shirt, like he was going somewhere.

“What are you doing up?” Yūma asked surprised and looked at him. “You look terrible.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Gakupo sighed without looking at him. “And there’s a good reason for that too.”

Yūma immediately got worried. Something bad must have happened.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked and took steps closer to sit down next to Gakupo, but as soon as he sat down on the edge of the bed Gakupo stood up and looked angrily at him.

“No, I’m not okay!” he said with a raised voice. “How could I be?!”

“What’s wrong? Why are you angry?” Yūma asked shocked. He didn’t understand anything and his head was tired from the crowded club. He couldn’t think of anything that would have made Gakupo angry.

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t treat me like a fool!”

“No! Tell me what the hell’s going on!” Yūma had begun to raise his voice too. He knew it wasn’t a good sign but he couldn’t help it. He was confused and tired, and the blaming sound in Gakupo’s voice didn’t feel good at all. He stood up and stared at Gakupo. “Calm down and tell me what’s up.” Gakupo didn’t say a word and took a hold of Yūma’s jacket and pulled it off from his shoulders with a rough motion. “What the…?!”

“I saw you cheating on me at the club! And I have proof right here. Your neck is covered with hickeys!” Gakupo said with such an angry voice that it ticked Yūma off. And to be accused of betraying him with another person when it wasn’t true ticked him further off.

“What the hell are you accusing me for?! I would never cheat on you!” Yūma yelled back. “Why the hell would I do that?! These hickeys…!”

Gakupo cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it how he touched you and gave you those hickeys! I can’t believe you would stoop so low, Yūma!”

Now Yūma felt how he started to burst from the anger.

“You’re not even interested in listening to me! It’s not fair at all! Is this how little you think of me?!”

He got angrier because Gakupo didn’t trust him at all. He didn’t even understand what he had done wrong to make Gakupo believe that he had been cheating on him.

“What’s there to listen to after I saw you cling to another man and kiss him?!”

It hurt.

“I have never kissed anyone but you! I would never…!”

“Don’t tell me lies!”

It burned.

“I’m not lying! Please, listen to me and let me ex…!”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

It ached.

“But, Gakupo…!”

“How can you do this to me?! Didn’t I fuck you enough?! Is that it?! Is it because of that you went for another man?!”

Suddenly the little thin threat snapped in Yūma’s mind and he slapped Gakupo over his cheek. He was so angry he was shaking with tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stand to even look at the man. He closed his hands into fists and said with a low but angry voice:

“I have never, ever in my entire life been humiliated like this. Do you honestly believe I’m only with you for the sex? Is that all you think of me? Don’t you trust me at all?” He looked up at Gakupo with his teary but furious eyes. “Damn you! Go to hell!”

He felt bad for the words he said. He knew he was harsh and the hurt and shocked look in Gakupo’s eyes made him feel even worse. But he couldn’t help it. He was so angry for Gakupo not trusting him and thinking so horribly about him that he didn’t know what to do. He was so hurt his whole being ached.

When he stormed out from the bedroom Gakupo took a hold of the jacket that still was pulled down from Yūma’s shoulders. “Wait!”

“DON’T TOUCH ME! According to you I’ve been fucking with another guy. Why would you want to touch this disgusting body of mine?!” Yūma yelled furiously and looked at him with tears running down his cheeks. Then he turned around and hurried out from the apartment.

Gakupo stood there and heard the door slam shut and the running steps outside the door faded away. Yūma was gone. What have I done?, he thought. Why did I spin out of control? When the silence filled the apartment and the echoes of the door being slammed shut filled his ears it felt so deafening he had to cover his ears. He didn’t want to hear that sound signaling loneliness. The sound from the slamming door didn’t fade. Damn it! I’m such a fool!

The days went by and soon it had been a week since the argument. Yūma didn’t contact him and Gakupo didn’t contact Yūma. Gakupo felt so bad he didn’t have the courage to try and talk to Yūma. He was scared of hearing that Yūma didn’t want him anymore. I’d rather not hear anything at all then, he thought and sat slumped in the armchair with the TV on. He didn’t see the TV at all. He didn’t want to see it. It reminded him of how he and Yūma had made love in front of it. He didn’t sit on the couch because it reminded him of how he and Yūma had made love on it. He didn’t sleep in the bed because it reminded him of how he and Yūma had made love on it – and it still had the lingering scent of Yūma on the pillows and sheets. He didn’t even want to open the kitchen cabinets because he knew he would just see Yūma’s serials and candy in there.

“I’m so pathetic…” he said tired and sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and then he heard: “Gakupo-chan? Are you in there?” It was Mizki’s voice. Gakupo got slowly up from the armchair to open the door, and when he did he saw Mizki look back at him with scolding eyes. “What have you done now?” she asked and Gakupo sighed.

“I’m not in the mood, Mizki,” Gakupo said tired.

“Now you’ll listen to me, Gakupo-chan. Don’t forget that I’m Yūma’s sister, and if you want him back you’ll do exactly as I say,” she said demandingly. “Why don’t you start with inviting me inside?”

Gakupo forced a smile. “Since when have you waited for an invitation to come in here?” he asked.

“That is as good as an invitation,” she said and stepped over the doorstep and closed the door. “How are you feeling?” she then asked and looked up at Gakupo.

“I’m tired and thinking a lot. I can’t even seem to do my work,” he sighed and invited her inside the living room. “Have you talked to him?” He couldn’t even say Yūma’s name because of the aching in his heart.

“I have,” Mizki said and sat down on the couch. “He’s pretty lost, you know.”

Gakupo slumped down on the armchair again.

“I figured as much. I was pretty horrible against him,” he said quietly. “I’m very ashamed of what I’ve done. I didn’t even let him explain himself.”

“Yūma told me that you believed he was cheating on you in the club, but I want you to know that he didn’t leave our side except to get a glass of water to Meiko. The hickeys on his neck were from after carrying a drunken Meiko on his back all the way home. She believed he was a guy she had met just recently,” Mizki said carefully. “I think you should hear all this from Yūma, but I had the feeling that you couldn’t bear to go to him or call him to ask about it.”

“I was there,” Gakupo said quietly. “I saw him take a hold of that Fanloid Kagura Gakupo’s collar and kiss him.”

“Are you sure you saw what actually was going on?” Mizki asked.

“You mean I saw wrong?” Gakupo asked and looked at her. “I got bored when I came home from the dojo and decided to go to the club and meet up with you guys. When I got inside I saw him kiss him at the bar. I know what I saw.”

Mizki sighed.

“I think you should go and talk to him. Trust me when I say it’s not what it seems. You should hear what happened from Yūma’s own lips.”

Gakupo knew she was right. He and Yūma had to talk through it. He knew Yūma wasn’t the type to cheat on people, but yet he had that scene with Kagura burned into his cornea and every time he closed his eyes he saw it replayed over and over again.

“I’m just scared of hearing him say how much he hates me,” he said with a deep sigh. “I can’t bear to hear it.”

“I won’t say he won’t tell you he hates you, but if he truly hated you he would have kicked your balls to the moon and back. You know how he is,” she said with a smile.

Gakupo smiled back and laughed quietly. “The Yūma I know wouldn’t have stopped there. He would have shaved me bald too.”

Together they laughed and Gakupo began feeling much better.

“Go and talk to him. He has spent all days in his apartment eating pizza and talking to that virus in the phone. I think he’ll be rolling out through the door soon if you won’t go there and stop him from eating,” Mizki said and giggled.

“He can eat whatever he wants and it won’t affect him,” Gakupo said with a chuckle. “But yes, I think I should go and talk to him. That virus isn’t good company for a longer period of time.”

“Oh no, I don’t feel sorry for Yūma talking to that virus. I feel sorrier for the virus. The poor thing is exhausted with Yūma constantly talking to it about you,” Mizki said and shook her head.

 

Yūma was lying in his bed in the dark bedroom in his apartment. The bedroom window was closed and curtains pulled tightly shut. The little screen from the phone he was staring at was the only light in the room.

“Hey, are you there?” he asked and heard a grumpy voice mutter:

“Stop pestering me!”

Yūma frowned and pushed randomly on the buttons on the phone again and again and didn’t seem to stop until the grumpy voice yelled:

“Okay, okay! Stop that! Geez! The signals are making me dizzy!” The white face that looked exactly like Yūma’s showed up on the screen with a sour face and arms crossed over the chest. “What is it?”

“Do you think he’s thinking about me?” Yūma asked and stared at the phone. He was laying on his side under the covers.

“How would I know? I’m stuck in this stupid phone!” the virus growled. “Pull yourself together, man!”

“I know, but I really can’t stop thinking about what he said and did,” Yūma sighed. “I bet he hates me now.”

“I’ll hate you if you don’t stop complaining soon. You’re ridiculous!” the virus muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Yūma sat up and the covers fell down from the top of his head. “I’m gonna beat you to a pulp for saying that!”

“But I’m a virus... I can’t feel pain.”

“Then go hang yourself!”

“I’m a phone… I have no neck.”

“Prick! Piece of junk!” Yūma yelled and threw the phone in the mattress and got up from bed. He had been in an unstable mode for the whole week and took it out on Mizki and the virus. He had felt so shitty he had a hard time to sleep too. He felt worn out and had heavy dark circles under his eyes. His hair splayed in every direction and he wore grey and baggy clothes. The apartment had been turned upside down with pizza cartons everywhere along with soda cans and candy paper, and here and there clothes and magazines were laying around on the floor and tables. He really was a mess.

He went into the messy kitchen and took a used glass and rinsed it quickly to pour up some water and drink. But as he took the first gulp the doorbell suddenly rang and someone knocked on the door. Yūma got so scared of the loud doorbell he suddenly sprayed out the water into the glass and got water all over his face. He hated his doorbell. He had specifically put up a sign on the door which asked visitors to knock instead of pushing the doorbell. What idiot is it?, he thought and cleaned his face up and went to the door to look through the peep-hole. There he saw the purple long hair and the most handsome face he knew existed in the whole world.

“Yūma, are you there? Mizki told me you haven’t left the apartment at all for the whole week,” he heard Gakupo’s voice say.

“Go away!” Yūma yelled through the door. His heart was beating so loud in his chest and it burned inside him out of panic. His heart screamed to him to open the door and throw himself into Gakupo’s arms, but he was still too angry and hurt to listen to his heart.

“I know you’re angry, but please open the door,” Gakupo asked with a sad look on his face. “We have to talk this through.”

“I don’t want to talk! Go away I said!”

“No, I will stay out here until you open the door.”

“Asshole! I hate you!”

“I knew you would say that. But you don’t mean it, do you? Open the door, please.”

Yūma sighed and leaned against the door with his face hidden behind his bangs. Should he open the door? I love him. Or should it stay closed and locked? But I really do love him. He sighed and unlocked the door and opened it slightly. He looked at Gakupo through the slot between the door and wall, and then let go of the handle and leaned against a wall in the hallway with his arms crossed. He didn’t meet Gakupo’s gaze as the man stepped inside the apartment.

When the door closed it went quiet for a while. They stood on either side of the hallway and didn’t utter a word. They didn’t even look at each other. Yūma held his eyes diverted to the side as Gakupo looked down at the floor. The heavy silence went on for a few minutes until Gakupo sighed:

“I’m sorry. I really am. Mizki came to me and talked about what really happened that night. I know what I did was wrong. It was truly wrong. But I got so scared of losing you that it turned into anger and I felt betrayed. I didn’t mean it to go that far as to say those horrible things I said. It just got out of hand. I couldn’t stop because I got more and more scared. In the end everything went just wrong.”

Yūma didn’t answer first. He still didn’t look at Gakupo. He had a sour expression on his face.

“Yūma?”

Yūma took a deep breath and opened his mouth but didn’t say anything at first. He looked like he didn’t know what to say. Then he took another deep breath and said:

“I was really hurt,” Yūma said with a blaming voice. “Have you any idea how humiliated I felt?”

“I can imagine it. I was horrible,” Gakupo said apologizing.

“You didn’t even let me explain. I know now what you meant when you talked about me kissing a guy. Has Mizki told you what I told her?” Yūma still didn’t look at him.

“No, she said I should hear it from you.”

This time Yūma looked at Gakupo still with the same sour and blaming expression on his face.

“Kagura did hit on me. He came close and forced me against the bar counter. When you say you saw me cling to him and kiss him I actually took a hold of his collar and pulled him close to threaten him with knocking his teeth out. After that I hit him in the guts and left.”

Gakupo felt how his heart got heavy in his chest. He really had blamed Yūma wrongly.

“I see…” he said quietly.

“It took a while for me to really understand what had happened and why you were blaming me. You were too quick to jump to your own conclusions. If you just had stayed for a little while more you would have seen the hit and heard the bartender yell at us to not fight.”

“I’m sorry…”

“And that you actually blamed me for sleeping around like a whore hurt me even more.”

“I didn’t mean it to sound like that. But I understand you’re angry about it. Forgive me...”

“I also began thinking why you didn’t come and stop us from kissing if we actually were kissing. Why didn’t you beat him up for touching me?”

This time Gakupo got a little smile on his lips.

“Are you jealous?” he asked, and Yūma diverted his eyes again and got a blush on his cheeks.

“Of course I am. Why would you even let a guy kiss me and not beat the dude up to an unrecognizable pile of shit? Aren’t boyfriends supposed to do that?”

Gakupo chuckled quietly and smiled even more.

“Would you have done that if you saw someone else kiss me?” he asked and Yūma pouted.

“I would drown them in the river.”

Gakupo chuckled again and pulled Yūma into a hug and caressed his fingers through the pink hair.

“I’m really sorry. I was acting like an asshole. But please understand that I got scared and panicked when I thought you kissed him. And then I saw hickeys on your neck. That made the panic spin out of control. I now know the hickeys were there because of a drunken Meiko. But back then I really was scared of losing you to someone else and I was so jealous I still can’t believe myself. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I did it anyway. I really feel bad about it. I said things that came out in a totally wrong way than I intended them to. And I said things I deeply regret.”

Yūma stood there stiff and didn’t first know what to do. He stared over Gakupo’s shoulder at the wall but didn’t see it. His heart was in turmoil. It screamed out of happiness of him being in Gakupo’s arms again. He was filled with joy to the point where he wanted to scream and cry. He understood why Gakupo had reacted that way that night. He had been scared. He had reacted that way because he loved him. He had known that all along. I would have reacted in a similar way, Yūma thought.

He put his arms around Gakupo’s back and hugged him tight and rested his cheek against Gakupo’s shoulder.

“I forgive you,” he said quietly. “I also said things I regret. I’m sorry for yelling at you to go to hell.”

Gakupo tightened the grip around Yūma and took a deep breath.

“We’re back together?” he asked, and Yūma nodded.

“If you still want me.”

“Of course I do, silly.”

“Me too. And I will never let you go again. It was horrible without you.”

Yūma looked up at the man and searched for a kiss. He couldn’t wait to feel their lips lock into a kiss. He had missed it so much during the days that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Gakupo’s scent and warmth made his mind spin violently and the kiss got deeper and more passionate than ever before. They tightly hugged each other almost to the point where it hurt and they desperately clung to the kiss reuniting them again.

Yūma’s body began shaking from the overwhelming feeling of unity and love. He felt breathless and dizzy as he let Gakupo’s tongue inside his mouth and massaged it greedily with his.

“I love you,” Gakupo managed to whisper out of breath between the kisses.

Yūma put his arms around Gakupo’s neck and kissed him harder. He pressed his lips against the man’s so hard that their teeth crazed each others’ while they shifted the angle of their kisses again and again.

Gakupo pushed his hands inside Yūma’s baggy hoodie to feel the warmth directly from his skin against his arms, but he wasn’t satisfied with that. He pushed Yūma against the wall and pulled down the edge of his sweatpants to get access to his behind, and wetted a finger with saliva and then pushed it inside Yūma.

“Ah…!” Yūma sighed and put his arms around Gakupo’s head to hug him close as the man kissed his neck and pushed him harder against the wall with his right leg between Yūma’s and push his thigh against his groin. Yūma moved his hips slowly against his thigh and nibbled and kissed Gakupo’s right ear as he felt the heated kisses and breaths against his neck and the man’s finger inside him. “Mmh… Haah…”

“I love it when you moan and sigh next to my ears,” Gakupo said between the licking and nibbling of Yūma’s neck before he moved his kisses upward again and kissed his left ear.

“Ohh… I love it too when I hear how hot you are,” Yūma sighed.

“I want to ravish you.”

“Then do it.”

Yūma hurried to unbuckle Gakupo’s belt and unzip his pants. They were in such a desperate hurry that they didn’t even have time to take off their clothes and move to a more comfortable place. They had to have each other right there, right now.

“Turn around,” Gakupo panted out of breath in hurry, but Yūma put his hands on Gakupo’s cheeks and kissed him hard again and then said:

“No. Face to face.”

Yūma hurried to pull his sweatpants off and Gakupo immediately put his arms under Yūma’s knees and pulled him up and pushed him against the wall while they continued kissing heatedly. This time they didn’t let go of each other’s lips and as Gakupo pushed his cock inside him Yūma moaned into Gakupo’s mouth and took heavy breaths with his lips still locked with the man’s. He was tight, but he didn’t care. He wanted to give all of him to Gakupo and let the man do what he wanted. He didn’t care if the man hurt him. He didn’t care about anything. All he wanted was to give himself to Gakupo for the rest of his life.

Gakupo moved carefully at first, but when Yūma loosened up a little he picked up the pace and in the end he rammed himself inside him with violent moves. Yūma had to let go of the kiss and inhale of the intensive tingling in his body. It felt so good he had to close his eyes tightly shut and pant like an animal in heat.

“I love you,” he cried. “I love you... I love you…! I love you!”

Gakupo forced him into a kiss and Yūma felt tears in his eyes. He loved him so much it hurt. How could he ever have ignored Gakupo like he had done for the past week? How could he feel such sadness? It wasn’t real. It was all a bad dream. He’s right here with me, and he will always be here no matter what we go through.

“I love you too, Yūma,” Gakupo said breathless and continued moving in and out in an intense movement that made Yūma’s body tense up and tingle even more. He was about to cum.

“Oh! Aah! Mnnh! Nngh! Gakupo…!”

Yūma’s voice was weak as the tension in his body continued to build up. He couldn’t breathe normally and as he finally felt the tension release in a shock which shook his world into oblivion he cried out and clung to Gakupo desperately. Not yet! Don’t let it be over yet!, he thought and refused to let go of Gakupo as his body rocked to the rhythm of Gakupo’s hips.

“Cum inside me,” Yūma whispered under his breath. “I love you so much.”

Then finally he heard on Gakupo’s breath that he was about to come, and he squeezed his flesh tightly around Gakupo’s shaft to make it feel even better for his lover. Then Gakupo released his passion into his body and leaned against Yūma to catch his breath. Yūma caressed the bangs from Gakupo’s face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. They were both sweaty but Yūma didn’t care. They breathed heavily against each other.

“You’re shaking,” Yūma whispered as he took deep breaths and leaned his head against Gakupo’s. “Let’s go to bed. I don’t want to stop yet.”

Gakupo carried Yūma into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. They continued kissing passionately and undressed each other slowly while they lovingly caressed and kissed each other’s naked and hot skin.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me! I don’t want to stay here and listen to you guys!” they heard a voice say from a small speaker. “At least have the decency to move me into another room!”

They both looked at the noise’s source and saw the phone’s screen lit up on the right side of the bed.

“Shut up!” Yūma hissed, and then he and Gakupo looked at each other and laughed.

“Maybe we should move him into the living room?” Gakupo asked, and Yūma nodded.

Gakupo got up from the bed and carried the little cursing phone into the living room and put it on the table. Then he hurried back to Yūma and covered Yūma with his body and kissed him.

“I’m so sorry for everything. It won’t happen again,” Gakupo said between the kisses.

Yūma kissed him back and shook his head with his hands in Gakupo’s long hair to hold it away from their kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not interested in crackless perfection. We all do our mistakes. But I do expect you to kick the next guy’s ass who touches me. Don’t let anyone take me away from you, because I love you and only you,” he said, and Gakupo smiled a warm smile.

“I hope there’s no next time – for the other guy’s sake,” he said and they both laughed and kissed each other again.


End file.
